Data processing equipment such as servers or desktop computers are often manufactured and configured for a particular geographic region (e.g., North America) or a company (e.g., EMC). The configuration data can include, for example, specific language requirements and/or branding information. However, systems are often deployed in different regions and for different companies than originally intended. In order to deploy their existing systems in other regions or for other companies, manufacturers typically create a custom software package for that particular system. The manufacturing department then has to, at the very least, install that software package onto the equipment and reboot the system. Such installations and reboots are time and cost intensive.